


Alleyways

by indigorose50



Series: Indigowallbreaker's Lazytown Prompts [28]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Relationship, Tumblr Prompt, can be seen as, or - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 20:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10998552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: Prompt: Glanni needing a hug after getting bad news.





	Alleyways

A week without seeing Glanni was a very concerning thing. The last time he had been gone this long, Íþróttaálfurinn had found him two towns over hanging by his ankles in a gang’s hideout, trying to sweet talk his way out of the situation. Íþró had rescued him, of course, and Glanni had spent the entire way back to Mayhem Town complaining that he’d had everything under control and why didn’t Íþró just leave him alone already?

Íþró had been stopping Glanni’s various schemes since meeting him in Latabæ. At some point this had extended to helping Glanni whenever he was in trouble. Íþró wondered if he shouldn’t just let Glanni stay where he was. He never seemed grateful for being helped anyway. And without having to constantly keep an eye out for the criminal, things were a little more peaceful.

Still, Íþró was getting concerned. 

Just as he was pondering whether to go check that gang’s hideout again, Íþró heard something in a passing alleyway. He ran down it, wondering if it was someone in trouble.

A man was sitting on the filthy pavement, curled up tight with his arms around his legs, his back against the graffiti-stained wall. The man was sobbing with his head resting on his knees.

He was wearing a black cat suit. 

“Glanni?” 

Glanni looked up sharply. His face was a mess. Red eyes were surrounded by purple and black makeup. Mascara ran down his cheeks. He stood up, frantically rubbing at his face. 

“Are you okay?” Íþró immediately flinched at his words. What a stupid thing to say.

Glanni gave a bark of laughter that just made Íþró feel worse, “Of  _course_  I am. This is what people do when they’re okay, right? Have breakdowns in random alleys?”

For the first time, Íþró noticed a piece of paper in Glanni’s hand. It looked like it had been folded and refolded several times. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Íþró asked. 

“With  _you_?”

“You don’t have to,” Íþró clarified, “I just... want to help.”

Glanni wiped his nose on his sleeve, “Then leave me alone. That’s how you can help.”

But Glanni’s eyes were too puffy, he was still sniffling, the hand holding the paper was shaking. If he didn’t want to talk, Íþró wouldn’t make him. But he couldn’t leave him like this; a crying mess in an unsympathetic alleyway. 

Íþró took a step forward and wrapped his arms around Glanni in a hug. The taller man tensed. Íþró almost let go right away, not wanting to spook him when he was already in distress.

Then Glanni was squeezing him like a lifeline, ducking his head to sob into Íþró’s shoulder. Fresh tears fell onto Íþró’s neck and he felt his heart break.

After several minutes, Glanni quieted. He didn’t release Íþró, merely leaned further against him, pulling back just his head to look down at Íþró.

When Glanni spoke, his voice was hoarse, which was understandable, “You’d be more a comfortable tissue if you didn’t wear this stupid armor.”

“This stupid armor has saved my life more than once.”

“Don’t I know it,” Glanni lips curved up in a small smile. 

It was the best thing Íþró had seen all week.  


End file.
